Malcolm
Malcolm Cullen is a human cleric. Description Appearance Malcolm is really tall. Way taller than Emmett. And he has tattoos! Personality He loves Lysander...Lythander? Just kidding. Biography Malcolm told me how he became a cleric....he's had some hard times. He used to be in the army with Dora. And then I think something happened there too. He said he's originally from Aldmarsh. When we met he was a barber in Oakhurst, but he's not very good at it. He's a lot better at being a cleric, so I made him the quartermaster and surgeon on the Siren's Call. Session 0 I didn't know Malcolm back then. Session 1 He has a dragon's tooth in his shop. I wonder where he got it. Session 2 Malcolm asked me to watch Meepo. Then Meepo died. Maclolm didn't seem too mad though. Session 3 I almost died, but Malcolm saved me! Then he almost died, and I saved him. He was looking at me funny after that. Session 4 I got bored, and trashed Malcolm's shop. Shh. He doesn't know it was me. He and Dora said they'd never been to the ocean, so they're coming with us back to Saltmarsh. Session 5 Malcolm got seasick on Xandri's ship. And he wouldn't get in the water. It might be for the best though, because he'd probably sink with all that armour on. Session 6 Malcolm didn't fall for Gellan's gold trick. I guess he hates money. Session 7 I showed Malcolm where Procan's temple is. He seemed grateful, and spent a long time talking to that Welgar guy. He says he won't help me with the smuggling job. He said he'd stitch me up after if I need it though. That's nice of him. Session 8 He gave me a gold rose! I...umm...yeah. It's really lovely. Session 9 I gave Malcolm a jacket that I found. He seemed really tired, but I think he liked it. Session 10 Malcolm fell asleep as soon as we got on the ship. Did I mention that I have a ship now? Malcolm says that it counts as my share of the loot from now on, but I think there's a lot more negotiating to be done there. Session 11 Malcolm was acting weird at breakfast. And then he gave Dora a "haircut" behind an alley. Session 12 We had another talk on the ship. It felt like it was only ten minutes, but then the sun was coming up. Session 13 He can be a real prick....but he kept the rose. Fuck. [[Session 14|'Session 14']] I know he saw me cheat at cards. And then he wouldn't drink. Whatever. Steve is a doctor now; I'm so proud! Session 15 Malcolm said he wanted to talk, but we were pretty busy fighting skeletons. I hope he knows I only came to this stupid island as a favour to him. And for the rubies. [[Session 16|'Session 16']] I tried to make Dora swallow her soul, then Malcolm stabbed her to bring her back to life! Then the statue was talking to me, and Malcolm said I was a champion. I never did find any rubies though. I wonder what this sword can do. [[Session 17|'Session 17']] Malcolm helped me get to my family. And he says he thinks he can find Vitae. I hope he's right. Session 18 He's staying. I mean, they're all staying. And Vitae is safe...It's been a day. Relationships Emmett Stormsworn I think they're having a fight. They never talk to each other anymore, and if one of them is talking the other one is just completely silent. That's weird right? Sir Kayle I think they're growing on each other. Putting their rooms directly across from each other was a great idea. Theadora Mendeliir They're best friends. And they went to war together. They're super close. Super. She calls him Bones sometimes. And he cuts her hair. She's really supportive. I see what he likes about her. Velaeria Westbrooke ...I mean, he's still around. And we talk a lot. Way more than with anyone else. Hmm. I better go check on Steve. Character Information Abilities He makes Bones Berries for everyone! Notable Inventory Caduceus Sword of Heironeous